


If I Can

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousins, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks chats with Sirius after an Order of the Phoenix meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> For ragdoll, who requested Sirius/Tonks, prompts "chocolate, gold, candles".

"So you're my cousin Nymphadora." Sirius's voice was hoarse, unlike Kingsley's velvet or Snape's menacingly silken tones. Those two other Order members came to mind because they were now departing, leaving Tonks and Sirius alone.

"Tonks," she corrected. "Cousin once removed, actually."

He looked her up and down. "Tonks. Yes, that suits you better."

She grinned. "Yeah, I've always thought so."

The light of the candles made the scattered white hairs on Sirius's head flash gold as he nodded towards the seat beside him. "And you're an Auror. I have to say that my feelings about the Aurors in general are... not positive."

"I suppose not," Tonks agreed, sitting down. She knew it must have been Aurors who captured him and later took him to Azkaban. "You don't have to be afraid of _me_ , though. I'm family."

Sirius gave a sharp bark of laughter. "That's hardly reassuring either."

She laughed too. "True. The Blacks _do_ have a certain reputation, don't they? The family sticks together, but only as long as everyone behaves 'properly'."

"Exactly." He eyed her with greater interest. "I wouldn't have thought you'd know so much about the family, given that…"

"That they disowned my mother for marrying my father?" she supplied matter-of-factly. "Oh, Mum told me stories, enough for me to understand why I never met any of my aunts and uncles and cousins on her side. I get to hear bits and pieces about them even now, Ministry gossip, you know. Dear Aunt Narcissa managed to evade any serious consequences after You-Know-Who's fall, thanks to her husband's money and connections. Aunt Bella got what she deserved, though."

"I'm not sure _anyone_ deserves Azkaban." Sirius shuddered, his eyes distant.

Impulsively she took his hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you of that."

"It's all right." When he smiled she could see the remnants of handsomeness lingering in his wasted face. "I don't actually remember a great deal of those years. I spent most of them as Padfoot. That's my dog form; I'm an Animagus."

"Oh, brilliant. I'm a Metamorphmagus myself, but I never have mastered transfiguring myself into an animal. Too bad; it would be so useful as an Auror."

"Maybe sometime you could show me the forms you _can_ take," said Sirius.

A flutter went through Tonks's stomach. Was Sirius flirting with her, or just being friendly? The former, she hoped, but she had no time to pursue their conversation further just then. Moody was beckoning from the doorway.

"I have to go. On duty tonight," she explained, rising reluctantly. "But I'll see you at the next Order meeting."

"Or you could visit sooner if you have time." Sirius seemed to mean the invitation.

Tonks promised, "If I can, I will."


End file.
